Sean Temper
|relatives = Unnamed father |affilliation = Elementals|marital = |age = |birthPlace = Blitheston|deathPlace = Darkness' Cave|status = Deceased|species = Anthro wolf|sex = Male|gender = Boy|height = 6'7"|eyes = Ice blue|hair = Dark grey|element = |discoveryAge = 12|roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade TheOneTrueCardinal|activity = In dreams}} Sean Temper was the first hero of Form. He was known as Metal by his group. Description Metal was a 6'7" anthro wolf. His fur was a greyish brown, and his eyes were an icy blue. Metal was reserved with his words, and spoke only when needed. However, when words were needed his carried a lot of power and authority; He was a natural-born leader. Despite his seemingly cold and calculating exterior, Metal was incredibly warmhearted, and enjoyed helping out all of his friends in any way possible. He was also not against the occasional plot of mischief. Abilities Over the course of his life, Metal managed to (almost) master most of his possible abilities. By his end, he could: * Create many metals from nothingness, including a few alloys ** Copper, bronze, iron, steel, gold, silver, lead, platinum, magnesium, cadmium, beryllium, lithium, sodium, caesium, rubidium, titanium, nickel, chromium, and gallium * Create a suit of self-adjusting metal around himself that provides complete protection while also allowing for his entire range of flexibility * Sense the location, type, and movement of nearby metals. When he did this, his pupils glowed in a dim white colour History Pre Elemental Discovery As a child, Sean lived in a town called Blitheston. His father worked there as a blacksmith, and was the fifth in the family line of that career. As such, it was expected of Sean that he would be a blacksmith himself. Sean, however, did not like this profession, and did a poor job at it whenever he attempted to do anything with his father in the shop. Although he liked metal, his skillset was elsewhere; he much preferred to spend his days helping the local farmers tend to their horses. Unfortunately, after an incident with one of the farmers' horses and an actual wolf, Sean was no longer allowed to visit any of the ranches or farms within several miles. Elemental Discovery Due to no longer having anything better to do, Sean's father began to insist more and more that he keep up the family tradition, and work in the blacksmithery with him. Despite his best efforts, Sean could never learn the traditional way of forging metal into blades, horse shoes, or anything else. It was not until weeks later that he discovered completely accidentally that he could do what he needed by his will alone. Sean made three swords by staring at them before his father walked in on him warping the shape of the metal without a hammer or flame. His father was surprised, impressed, and slightly scared of his power. Seeing the great potential usefulness of this skill, Sean was instructed to create more swords. For hours, he worked. Eventually, he collapsed from over-use of his abilities. His father rushed out of the house to call for help. Two much smaller female anthros (another wolf, and a rabbit) heard the cries for help and rushed into the house to help. After the small wolf healed Sean, the four had a discussion together over dinner. They reached a decision that Sean would be better off traveling with others of his kind, so the three elementals set off together in the morning. The other two started calling him by Metal as a nickname, and the naming convention stuck. Life With The Elements Life, Time, and Metal spent about a year on their own, traveling to different towns to help out where they could. They were lead by Time, who always knew where they needed to be and when. After the group spent time as just the three of them, they ran into a larger group of similarly powerful anthros and humans. The two groups merged. From that point on, Metal crafted the majority of items that the group needed from the various metals he found in their ore forms while digging around with Earth. He also tended to conduct a few experiments with Fire, Mystery, Water, and Wind. Despite his young age, he would push the group to improve both individually and cooperatively. Due to this, the others considered him as a sort of a leader. Death Metal died during the final battle with Darkness in her cave. Of the five that fell during that battle, he was the last. Before his demise, he managed to work with Fire to make magnesium light bombs to severely weaken Darkness' defenses, but it was unfortunately not enough to prevent his death. Relationships Metal befriended all of the members of the group, but his closest friends were Earth, Fire, and Water. For a short time, Metal had a crush on Life, but he learned that she was betrothed to someone else, so he didn't chase those feelings, and they eventually disappeared. Metal considered Time to be an older-sister figure. Gallery Chibi Sean.png|Chibi Sean Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era Category:Form